Adventures in Camping
by Alezabee
Summary: New Directions goes on a camping trip, and Santana Lopez is not happy...Brittana


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Brittany and Santana would be McKinley's new power couple and Rachel and Quinn would be totally doing it on the side.

A/N: First Glee fic. Dedicated to a friend of mine, who you could say is the Brittany to my Santana.

Apologies for the re-post. I realized today that the breaks were not included and were making the story confusing.

* * *

Santana Lopez wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Panting, she reached towards the side of her backpack to pull out her purple plastic water bottle. Dust clouded around her legs in an angry swarm as she dropped the pack. Around her, the rest of New Directions staggered and collapsed onto the dirty path.

It was all Rachel fucking Berry's fault, the Cheerio groused internally. The annoying future Broadway star had insisted on some sort of team bonding "because it fosters a sense of unity and mutual understanding-" and after that Santana had tuned her out and focused instead on the feel of Brittany's fingers tracing star patterns under her uniform top. Somehow, while her attention was elsewhere, everyone else had been dimwitted enough to agree to Finn's suggestion of camping.

Camping.

Sleeping in the woods, with bugs, and bears...Santana cringed just thinking about it. She had tried vehemently to get out of the trip, even going so far as to verbally kill off her poor Grandpa Carlos (which would have totally worked, too, had Kurt not remembered that Grandpa Carlos had also died two weeks before when that big English paper was due). After that, Mr. Schuester had gotten involved and had somehow convinced Figgins to make this a school-sponsored trip. Which is why now, two weeks, ten permission slips, and much whining later, most of the Glee club were huffing and puffing themselves across the Ohio terrain. Quinn begged off due to the enormous, about-to-pop belly she was sporting these days, and Artie was out because of the wheelchair. Santana had never been so jealous of either of them (including, she admitted, during Quinn's reign as head cheerleader).

"Ok guys, we're almost there!" an entirely too chipper Rachel practically sang from the front of the group. She was wearing an obnoxiously bright pink shirt with and equally bright green skort (which had amused Santana for the first half of the hike wondering where the hell Berry had actually managed to find a skort). Finn, grinning rather dimly at the pint-sized singer, picked up his pack and started walking again. With a chorus of groans, the other Glee kids began to follow them. Santana hung back, rubbing a sore shoulder.

"San!" Brittany called. She was a few feet ahead, gold ponytail bobbing as she walked along next to Kurt. "Come on!"

Santana tried to wave her ahead, but the other Cheerio just jogged back to her.

"C'mon," Brittany said smiling, lacing her fingers with Santana's. "I'm not leaving you behind."

And for the first time that day, Santana smiled.

The rest of the day somehow managed to go by without any major incident. The group reached their campsite, pitched their tents ("One for boys and one for girls, and no sneaking back and forth!"), and built the fire that they were now gathered around. Puck had brought his guitar and he, Matt and Mike were singing along to some old song from the radio, while Kurt, Mercedes and Tina laughed about something else on the other side of the fire. Mr. Shue was trying to join in with the guys, and Ms. Pillsbury was perched primly on her square of plastic tarp, probably the only person more unhappy to be on this trip than Santana. Rachel and Finn were off in a corner talking, and Santana rolled her eyes at the sappy looks they were throwing at each other. Gag. Brittany, who had been talking to Tina a moment before, bounced back over to her best friend's side.

"What's the matter, San? You've been quiet all day?"

"Just tired."

"You're not still upset about this trip, are you?"

Santana dug her sneaker into the dirt.

"San...c'mon, it hasn't been that bad, has it? I like spending time with the other Glee kids outside of school. And you like exercise, and I know you don't hate Glee. So what's the problem?"

"I just- we were going to hang out alone tonight, and now we can't because we're here and we're sharing a tent with Tina, Mercedes, Berry, and our crazy guidance counselor." Santana muttered, blushing. Brittany was the only person who could ever get information out of her like that.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Brittany gave her a small, secretive smile. "Don't worry, I'll work something out!" And with that, the blonde bounded back over to the giggling circle of gleeks before Santana could get another word out. Shrugging, the brunette Cheerio dragged herself over to the chorus of boys and sat down next to Puck. At least she would get some laughs.

* * *

"San...San...Santana!"

"Wha-?"

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!"

Santana sat up just in time to see Tina stretch and roll over in the muted moonlight that struggled its way into the tent. The other girls and Ms. Pillsbury were lumpy bundles of sleeping bag, except for Brittany, who was standing over her with a lantern and blanket in hand.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Shh... Come on."

And for the second time that day, Santana let herself be pulled away by her best friend. She at least had the sense to grab a red Cheerios sweatshirt on the way out of the tent. It may have been May, but the night air was still chilly. Santana wrapped her arms around her body and followed the halo of lantern light away from the campsite.

"B, it's cold," she muttered, rubbing her arms.

Brittany just turned around and smiled at her, hair glowing in the light. She pressed a finger to her lips and kept walking. Santana sighed, resigned.

After walking for about five minutes, the girls came to a small clearing. Brittany crouched down and laid out the blanket she had been carrying, along with the blonde's large sleeping bag. She snuggled into them and then grinned up at Santana, holding her arms out to her best friend, who nestled into them without question.

As soon as Santana looked up at the sky, she gasped.

"B, it's beautiful," she breathed in a voice that, in front of any other person, she would smack herself for using. But with Brittany, it was always ok.

And the stars were beautiful. The trees surrounding the campsite obscured most of them, but here on this small hill in front of the lake Santana could see the entire universe, pinpoints of stars and a swirl of Milky Way.

Brittany just smiled at her friend's wonder and, after a few seconds of silence, pulled Santana in for a kiss.

It started out slow, just the brush of one soft pair of lips on another, but soon Santana was moaning as Brittany's tongue caressed hers. The blonde pulled back and kissed her again on the lips, then the cheek, then down her collarbone in a trail of wet heat. The chill in the air was gone. All Santana felt was fire spreading all over her body as Brittany's hand slipped under her sweatshirt and t-shirt to crawl up her stomach.

Before Brittany's hand could reach its destination, Santana had flipped the other girl on her back. Pinning her hands above her head, the brunette cheerleader pushed up her best friend's shirt and licked a line up her stomach to the bottom of her bra. She heard Brittany moan as she slipped a hand under the cup and grasped her breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She pushed the bra up out of the way and replaced her fingers with her mouth, flicking with her tongue, making her friend gasp. Grinning to herself, Santana shifted down, intending to lick her way down Brittany's stomach. When her knees hit dirt, however, she decided it wasn't the best idea and trailed her hand down instead. She traced figure eights along Brittany's belly and sides, while her mouth nibbled along the edge of the blonde's ear.

"San," Brittany gasped, pulling the brunette closer. "Please."

Santana's lips curved into a devious smile. She dragged her fingers in a last, lingering tease over the waistband of Brittany's lacy blue panties before slipping her fingers inside. Brittany's eyes shut in anticipation as Santana teased her opening. They shot open when Santana entered her, pushing in deeply with two fingers.

Santana's pace was frustratingly slow. Brittany's hips moved desperately against her friend's hand, wanting more. The other cheerleader obliged, adding another finger and curling her fingers forward, searching out that magical spot. When Brittany cried out, Santana picked up the pace, twisting in and out while making sure she hit that special spot with at least one of her fingers. Brittany's cries grew louder and louder, until Santana crushed their lips together in passion and in an effort to guard their privacy. She could feel Brittany getting close, until the blonde arched her back and came with a muffled groan. Santana let a satisfied grin spread across her face.

Panting, Brittany pulled her best friend down next to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana ran her fingers through soft, blonde hair, waiting for her to recover. After a few moments, Santana suddenly felt herself pinned down by surprisingly strong arms.

"My turn." Brittany's voice was low and gravelly from her recent orgasm. As the blonde's hands moved down to pinch her nipples, while her tongue traced up and down her extremely sensitive neck, Santana lost all coherent thought

* * *

"Santana! You are lagging behind! I have a strict schedule set for us today and if you do not keep up with the already moderate pace I have set for the group, we will not have time to choreograph our camping songs!"

Kurt and Mercedes turned around nervously, wondering how the angry Cheerio would react to Rachel's rant so early in the morning. They were surprised to see the brunette simply give an annoyed shrug and start walking slightly faster.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" Mercedes mused.

"Guess she decided she liked camping after all." Kurt said, staring at the rather large hickey on the brunette's neck.

From her new spot in front of them, Santana grinned. She would never think of camping in the same way again.


End file.
